kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystar
Crystar - The Gem Imbued Height: 80 meters (when standing on hind legs) Weight: 38,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Punches, kicks Secondary Attacks: Throws, horns tackles Primary Weapon: Fists and feet Secondary Weapon: Energy charged elbow spikes Energy Style: Kinetic Absorption and Amplification Overview: Crystar gains his power from a crystal fragment that fell from space. The fragment was a small part of a larger meteorite. The crystal, a strange golden orange and purple, collects kinetic energy and transfers it into his muscles to increase the power and force of his physical attacks, and using him requires that one be able to juggle Energy Collection and Release. He is a very physical character with the grace of a cat and power of a gorilla, and the mind of a helpful, but brave, young man. "The longer he fights, the stronger he gets." Origin: Christopher Williams was an outcast, even on his best days. Quiet, shy, he enjoyed helping others for no other reward other than that he could. Viewed as a geek, he found comfort in astronomy and metallurgy. One night, during a meteor shower, he witnessed a falling star split apart, with the smaller fragment landing next to him. Curiosity overcame him and he examined the small crater formed by the fragment. What he found was a small nearly 2-inch long crystal comprised of golden orange and purple surfaces. The orange surfaces were ovoid and perfectly smooth, while the purple faces were jagged and nearly crazed. Taking the interesting fragment of outerspace home, he fashioned a necklace out of it. That's when the odd stuff started happening. Chris found himself being transformed by the crystal. Changing his body into something new. Growing at a staggering rate until he could feel most of his humanity slipping away and being replaced by whatever he had become. Though the transformation didn't deprive him of his good nature, he seemed to become more beast than human. Those that know him and see the thing he has become still see the same young man looking back through those crystal surrounded eyes. Crystar, as the media started calling him has come to the aid of the human population on a few occasions, and is begrudgingly considered an ally. Energy System: Kinetic absorption - Crystar's entire skeleton is a strange purple crystal matter that absorbs kinetic energy from movement or blunt force impact. Crystar starts with no energy at the beginning of combat. A small amount is gained by moving around, and more is gathered when a hit connects (either from him or at him). This energy is stored in the ovoid golden orange gems that are on his body and increase the force of his physical attacks. It can also be released in large amounts to power-up an attack, for example: When using a Powered-up punch, the fist gains a purple/orange glow and inflicts higher damage (+10-15%), that gives the visual effect of sending energy through the target (like Big O, is the better way to explain it). Ranged Combat: Crystar has very few ranged attacks. Other than throwing buildings, cars, and other such free material. Unleashed Kinetic Blast: Only usable when Crystar has his Energy Bar completely full. Spreading his chest and bracing himself, Crystar releases every bit of stored energy in his body through the gem in his chest. It creates a long-range, wide blast that is a combination of inner golden orange and outer purple colors. Using it drains all of Crystar's Energy, which leaves him considerably weakened. Range: Long Damage: 20-30% Epicenter: Only usable when Energy Bar is full. Crystar slams both fists into the ground, creating a massive shock wave along the ground that can knock opponents up into the air. The shock wave expands outwards in a circle with Crystar at the center. Purple energy crackles along the expanding shock wave. Doing so drains his entire Energy. Cannot hit flying targets and thus can be dodged by jumping. Range: Wide Damage: 15-20% Grappling: Since Crystar is a more physical based character, combining characteristics of big cats and gorillas. Throw 1: Crystar grabs his opponent by the arm, swings in a circle and throws him away. Throw 2: Grabbing his opponent, Crystar throws them up, then punches them mid-air to send them flying Throw 3: Releasing a few square's of Energy, Crystar punches his opponent in the torso, lifting them up then discharging the Energy through the opponent, launching them into the air with the force. Throw 4: Punching his opponent first, Crystar pivots around them and stabs them with one of his elbow spikes, knocking them down. Melee Combat: The style of Crystar's combat is closer to a human and gorilla. While he moves more like a cat/gorilla on his knuckles, his attacks use fists, slaps and simple brawling styles (such as tackling). He does have a larger reach with his arms, and can use long wide swipes to trip his opponent. Occasionally using his elbow spikes to strike an opponent, and shoulder spikes when tackling. To give a known video game analogy, I imagine Crystar fighting much like Orga, though not quite as broken (Running grab+flips anyone?). To give a good Movie analogy, he fights like King Kong in the 08 remake. He can use his tail in some attacks, but it's not very effective nor meant for that. Weakness: Crystar needs to make contact with his blows and be hit in return in order for his Energy to fill quickly. While this may make him more powerful as the fight goes on, he's also at a higher risk of being defeated because his health decreases as well with each hit that connects with him. Ranged attacks don't increase his Energy the same as physical blows, and charge Crystar's Energy at the same rate as movement (but deal damage as well). Crystar – The Gem Imbued Ferocity: █ █ █ █ █ * Agility: █ █ █ █ █ █ Power: █ █ █ Fortitude: █ █ █ Strength: █ █ █ █ █ █ █ * Weight: █ █ █ Since the amount of energy denotes how hard he hits, these stats represent Crystar with a full Energy Reserve. Stats would be reduced as a percentage of total Energy Reserve to a minimum of Ferocity 3 and Strength 4. Other: Okay, yes. Proposing Crystar (and yes I know the name sounds silly). I also know I'm probably pulling from a lot of places. To be honest most of my influences came from gorillas and other great apes, and some extinct synapsids like Scutosaurus. The powers are a combination I know, but I think it's pretty cool. Suggestions welcome. Pictures: Sketch of Crystar vs Nemesis that is currently down in blue-line until final lines can be placed: Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Tan Kaiju Category:Monster